You are my Sunshine
by Autobot-Silverblade
Summary: "It hurts Sides" "I know Blue" "Why? Why did he have to go and protect me"  Blue/Sunny/Sides pairing Slash


**Sorry for not updating I know I should but this thing got stuck in my head and I couldn't think of anymore chapters for my fics until I got this out**

**Hope you enjoy just to say it's sad if you didn't guess by the genre and it's slashy no like no read**

**This is a Sunny/Blue/Sides fic **

**Song Fic the song is 'You are my sunshine' by Johnny Cash my all time favourite song**

**Please review but no flames**

* * *

><p><strong>The other night dear, as I lay sleeping<br>I dreamed I held you in my arms  
>But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken<br>So I hung my head and I cried.**

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**  
><strong>You make me happy when skies are gray<strong>  
><strong>You'll never know dear, how much I love you<strong>  
><strong>Please don't take my sunshine away<strong>

Bluestreak laid on his berth his legs pulled up to his chassis and his arms wrapped around himself as he cried, two arms wrapped themselves around his waist and gently pulled him backwards against the other mech. The gunner turned around and quickly hid his face in the mech's chassis, the second mech gently nuzzled his neck, slowly Bluestreak stopped crying and held onto the armour in front of him

"I've got you" the mech whispered into Bluestreak's audio receptor

"It hurts Sides" he whispered holding onto the red twin

"I know Blue" was the reply, Sideswipe very gently tightened his grip on Bluestreak it was enough to give the young gunner a sense of security and safety.

"Why? Why did he have to go and protect me" a fresh set of tears rolled down the Praxians faceplates, Sideswipe pressed a kiss to Bluestreak's helm and gently stroked one of his doorwings to calm him down. "H-He should have let me die" Bluestreak squeaked when a black hand titled his helm upwards, the two mechs locked optics

"Don't you ever say that again Blue, Sunny knew what he was doing and he sure as Pit wasn't going to let Megatron shoot you" Sideswipe's voice was stern as he spoke "He loved you Blue you know that" Bluestreak sighed and put his head under Sideswipe's chin,

"But it's my fault, it's my fault he's gone"

"It's not your fault Blue, please get the thought out of your head. No one blames you for what happened it was Sunny's choice" Sideswipe pressed a quick kiss to Bluestreak's lips, when they parted Bluestreak smiled at Sideswipe. The red twin sent a wave of love through the bond to Bluestreak recieving a wave in return

"I love you Sides" Sideswipe smiled pulling Bluestreak closer to him

"I love you too Blue" both mechs cuddled against each other

"Sides do you think Sunny will be waiting for us when we finally go?"

"Of course he will but what do you say we enjoy the time we've got left?" Sideswipe answered with a grin, Bluestreak sighed shaking his head unable to keep the soft smile off of his face "Sunny wouldn't mind trust me" a soft nod was all he needed quickly capturing his sparkmate in a kiss, with Sunstreaker gone leaving a hole in the their sparks where his used to be they needed to remind each other that they were both still together and they needed to renew their bond to help cope with the pain.

**I'll always love you and make you happy,**  
><strong>If you will only say the same.<strong>  
><strong>But if you leave me and love another,<strong>  
><strong>You'll regret it all some day:<strong>

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**  
><strong>You make me happy when skies are gray<strong>  
><strong>You'll never know dear, how much I love you<strong>  
><strong>Please don't take my sunshine away<strong>

_On one side of the battlefield Bluestreak dropped to his knees and reached a shaking hand out to the still form of Sunstreaker, the yellow mech groaned in pain the hole in his chassis sparking as the energon flowed freely. Sideswipe stopped fighting Rumble when he felt his brother's agony through their bond, as soon as he saw Bluestreak knelt in a pool of energon he broke out into a sprint contacting Ratchet and informing him about Sunstreaker._

_"Sunny please hang on" Bluestreak said moving forward and gently placing Sunstreaker's helm in his lap, the yellow mech's optics flickered as he looked up at his mate._

_"N-Not gonna...last" he breathed reaching up one hand and placing it on Bluestreak's chassis over his spark_

_"Please Sunny you have to" tears were now rolling down Bluestreak's faceplates_

_"D-Don't cry" Sunstreaker hissed in pain, Sideswipe immediately sped up pushing himself to his limits desperate to reach his twin. The young gunner looked up trying to spot Ratchet or Sideswipe at the very least, when he finally saw the red twin running past Decepticons and Autobots alike he screamed through their bond for his help. Sideswipe in turn assured him he had told Ratchet and the medic was doing his best to get to them. Bluestreak quickly turned to Sunstreaker when he heard the mech cough, he realised that he was choking on his own energon very gently he turned the yellow mech onto his side allowing him to spit out the excess energon. After a few moments he stopped and Bluestreak gently turned him back onto his back_

_"Hang in there Sunny" Bluestreak pleaded once more leaning down and pressing a kiss to his sparkmate's lips, "Please please hang on"_

_"B-Blue" he started but was cut off by another coughing fit, the sound of approaching footsteps made Bluestreak look up. Sideswipe skidded to a hault and dropped down onto his knees quickly looking Bluestreak over for injuries after deeming him unharmed the red twin looked to Sunstreaker._

_"Hang on bro Hatchet's just coming now" Sideswipe said placing a hand on his twin's shoulder, the yellow mech gasped in pain arching upwards, both Bluestreak and Sideswipe could feel his spark rapidly fading. Bluestreak held Sunstreaker's hand as his systems started to slow from the severe loss of energon, "RATCHET!" Sideswipe shouted across the Autobot comm channel _

_"I'm coming keep him awake!" Was the medic's reply,_

_"Sunny?" Bluestreak asked after noticing the yellow mech wasn't moving "Sunny" this time it was more panicked "Sunny!" he started shaking the mech, Sideswipe quickly looked at him_

_"Sunflower come on bro wake up" Sideswipe pleaded shaking his brother, Sunstreaker's optics flickered back on "You've got to stay awake bro" Bluestreak was shaking slightly looking down at his sparkmate_

_"I-I'm s-sorry" Sunstreaker whispered giving them both a weak smile "I-I l-love y-you b-both" as he finished speaking his optics dimmed and he went limp on Bluestreak's lap, immedaitely both Bluestreak and Sideswipe doubled over in pain as Sunstreaker's spark extinguished. Bluestreak wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker's frame pulling it close as tears rolled down his faceplates and choked sobs escaped his vocaliser, Sideswipe released a pained scream at the loss of his twin spark._

_**You told me once, dear, you really loved me**  
><strong>And no one else could come between.<strong>  
><strong>But not you've left me and love another;<strong>  
><strong>You have shattered all of my dreams:<strong>_

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**  
><strong>You make me happy when skies are gray<strong>  
><strong>You'll never know dear, how much I love you<strong>  
><strong>Please don't take my sunshine away<strong>

"Blue Sides come on open up" Smokscreen said knocking on the door to their quarters for the sixth time, a large crowd of mechs had gathered around in the corridor waiting for the two mechs. The Praxian sighed and looked to the other mechs shaking his head

"We've got to go in there" Bumblebee said "They lost Sunny something could be wrong with them" the others had to agree with the yellow minibot

"Bee's right someone contact Prime" Trailbreaker added

"Already done it Optimus, Prowl and Jazz are on their way down" was Windcharger's reply as he leant against the wall, Brawn and Huffer standing next to him

"They're hurt I know I just know it" everyone turned to give Huffer a glare, when the three commanding officers entered the hall they stared at the bots

"What is going on?" Prowl asked his doorwings flicking in concern for Bluestreak

"I've tried six times to get Sideswipe and Bluestreak to come out but I haven't even heard them move inside there" Smokescreen answered, behind his mask Optimus frowned it wasn't like two of the most active bots on the ARK to ignore the others. He moved forward the Autobots moving aside to allow their commander through, he stood next to Smokescreen "You're welcome to try sir" he said, Optimus nodded and knocked on the door when he too recieved no answer he turned to Jazz, understanding the silent command the TIC walked forward.

"Alright boys lets see why you're not answering" Jazz muttered hacking their security, the door slid open and immediately he went inside "Shit Ratchet get in here!" Jazz ordered, quickly the medic ran inside and also cursed at the sight. He ran over to the two mechs Jazz right by his side, the other Autobots tried to see inside but Optimus and Prowl blocked their view. After a while Jazz and Ratchet walked back out and looked at the others

"Sideswipe and Bluestreak are with Sunstreaker" was all Ratchet said the other bots stared on in shock, Jazz took Prowl's hand and cast a quick glance back over his shoulder. Both Sideswipe and Bluestreak were wrapped up in each other's arms, their frames grey and lifeless, sighing he turned back to Prowl and allowed the Praxian to pull him into a hug. Two more lives gone because of the war but at least they would be at peace in the matrix with Sunstreaker once more.

**In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me**  
><strong>When I awake my poor heart pains.<strong>  
><strong>So when you come back and make me happy<strong>  
><strong>I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.<strong>

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**  
><strong>You make me happy when skies are gray<strong>  
><strong>You'll never know dear, how much I love you<strong>  
><strong>Please don't take my sunshine away<strong>

"Blue wake up" the voice whispered into his audio receptor "Blue love it's me wake up" groaning Bluestreak opened his optics, he stared at the bot sat in front of him

"Sunny" he whispered not believing it was the yellow mech in front of him, Sunstreaker smiled and reached a hand out stroking his mate's doorwing

"Hey Blue"

"Sunny!" He shouted quickly sitting up and wrapping his arms around the yellow mech, Sunstreaker chuckled and wrapped his arms around the Praxian. It was only then that Bluestreak noticed they weren't in their quarters and he remembered that the mech currently holding him was offline. "This isn't real is it?" his voice was quiet as he leant against the mech

"It's all real Blue" a new voice said turning his head Bluestreak saw Sideswipe standing there his signature grin on his face "That really is Sunflower holding you"

"Oh shut it tomato head" Sunstreaker snapped looking at his twin "And don't call me Sunflower"

"You let Blue call you Sunny" Sideswipe shot back sitting down on the floor next to his twin and sparkmate

"How is this real?" Bluestreak asked getting the twins attention, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shared a look before turning back to him

"Blue I'm still dead" The yellow twin stated

"W-Which means..." he stuttered looking at Sideswipe who nodded at him and deciding to finish his sentence for him

"We're dead too" Sunstreaker smiled at his sparkmate and wrapped an arm around Sideswipe's shoulder, Bluestreak stayed where he was taking in what he had just been told. "Blue?" the red twin asked frowning slightly, Bluestreak shook his head and looked at his sparkmates before moving quickly and hugging them both.

"I love you both" he said with a smile "Although I'm guessing the others won't be very happy that we're gone but then again they'll probably be happy that we're together again" Sunstreaker chuckled as Bluestreak rambled on "Hey Sunny?"

"Yes Blue?" both Sideswipe and Bluestreak looked at each other and smiled before turning back to him, cautiously he shifted back onto his heels prepared to make a run if they tried anything

"You know we both really really love you right? Well now we get to spend the rest of eternity together"

"And that means we can make sure you never leave us again" Sideswipe finished before he could react both Sideswipe and Bluestreak jumped him and pinned him to the ground predatory grins on the faceplates "Relax bro just enjoy we've been waiting for this long enough"

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

* * *

><p><strong>Crap yeah I know but don't be too angry <strong>

**Review please but don't flame cause they annoy me and make me angry**


End file.
